Simples Assim
by Liz Bowen
Summary: Porque tem que ser tão difícil? Talvez não seja... JL


**Simples Assim.**

Ela está parada numa sala na torre de astrologia, olhando as estrelas e pensando. Neles. Ela havia feito algo errado? Não, nunca, sempre foi educada e prestativa, então porque ele fazia isso com ela? Ainda mais se gosta dela como diz… _não vou mais chorar por causa dele, não mais._ Diz para si mesma, fungando e apoiando a cabeça no vão da janela com os braços cruzados no peito.

E então ouve a porta se abrindo, e alguém entrando.

- O que você está fazendo aqui? – ela pergunta surpresa e brava, virando para ele que acaba de entrar.

- E ainda pergunta? – ele pergunta arfando por ter subido toda a escadaria numa corrida. – O que você acha?

- Eu acho que você enlouqueceu de vez! – ela diz irritada, dando alguns passos para trás.

- E eu acho que você poderia me escutar, pelo menos dessa vez. – ele diz em um tom calmo, tentando ganhar a confiança dela.

- Eu acho que já te escutei uma vez, não lembra? – ela diz sarcástica. – Alias, foram várias vezes!

- Eu sei… e eu admito que errei… - ele confessa com a cabeça baixa, se encostando na porta que acabou de fechar. – Mas eu não posso merecer nem mais uma chance? – ele diz levantando de leve a cabeça para encarar aqueles profundos olhos verdes, deixando alguns fios do cabelo castanho bagunçado sobre os olhos castanhos.

Por um momento ela fraqueja. _Aqueles_ _olhos,_ com os quais ela sonha durante a noite, que a olham com um desejo inexplicável, mas também com uma ternura irrecusável. Sentiu os lábios tremerem e olhos arderem, as lágrimas querendo saltar sobre as bochechas sardentas. Não, ela não iria cair nessa de novo, iria?

Ele faz um movimento leve com cabeça para o lado para poder enxergá-la melhor. Ela suspirou enquanto fazia biquinho, olhando para os próprios pés e colocando uma mecha do cabelo ruivo atrás da orelha. _Como não amar alguém assim?_ Ele pensa, inclinando o canto do lábio em um sorriso discreto, levanta a cabeça, ainda a observando, e ajeita a ponte dos óculos sobre o nariz.

- Como me achou aqui? – ela pergunta confusa, surpreendendo ele. Não era exatamente esse tipo de pergunta que ele esperava e queria ouvir.

- Bem, eu tenho meus meios. – ele diz com um sorriso maroto, e ela quase não conseguiu esconder um sorriso divertido pelo jeito dele, mas ele não notou.

- Tenho até medo de perguntar quais seriam. – ela diz, e logo sua expressão fica mais séria. – Está tarde e eu preciso dormir, então já que não vai responder minhas perguntas, pode ao menos me dar licença? – ela diz tentando desviar dele para chegar à porta, mas ele segura a maçaneta antes.

- Na verdade eu fui o único aqui que perguntou algo que ainda não foi respondido. – ele diz com um sorriso, e segurando o braço dela com a mão livre. – O que você quer que eu explique novamente?

- Não quero que explique nada. Eu quero que você me largue, me deixe sair. – ela impõe puxando o braço, as lágrimas quase vindo à tona de novo.

- É isso mesmo o que você quer? – ele pergunta olhando para o chão. Ela apenas resmunga em concordância. – Tudo bem, vá. – abre a porta e dá espaço para ela passar.

Sem pensar duas vezes ela atravessa o vão da porta limpando uma lágrima teimosa, mas pára depois de dar dois passos no corredor. Espia para trás, e ele está parado na mesma posição de quando ela passou, ainda de costas. Um aperto no peito. Aquela vontade de correr de volta e o abraçar. Ela vira o corpo relutante, como se fosse voltar para a sala. Ele está ali parado, acabou de tirar os óculos e se encostar no vão da porta.

Porque as coisas têm que ser assim? Porque não podem ser mais simples? Ele a ama, isso é lógico, até as paredes e os lustres sabem disso. Então porque ainda fazer besteiras? Porque convidar outras garotas para sair? Talvez seja algo ligado ao ego masculino, algo que ele não entende. A única coisa que entende e tem total certeza, e não tem mais nenhum medo de admitir é que é loucamente apaixonado por essa ruiva. Essa que provavelmente está dando pulos de alegria agora que se livrou do _chato do Potter._ Mas o que ele poderia fazer? Obrigá-la a ouvir o quão idiota ele é, o quanto ele lamenta e se arrepende? De que adiantaria se já falou milhares de vezes…

Ele coça a cabeça de leve, e segue em direção a janela, sem notar que a ruiva ainda se encontra parada logo atrás dele. Ele se apóia no parapeito, e deita a cabeça nos braços olhando para o céu. É uma noite clara, e ela tinha razão, está tarde, perto da uma da madrugada. Esfrega os olhos, cansado.

- Você é mesmo um idiota dos grandes James… - resmunga baixinho.

Ela chega, e pára perto de suas costas, mordendo os lábios. Estica a mão para cutucá-lo, mas logo a puxa de volta, agora mordendo as unhas para se impedir de se fazer presente. O que fazer? Sempre foi tão simples. Antes era só ignorar o _Potter, _dar uns gritos e ele saia de perto. Mas agora parece tão complicado. Tão difícil de admitir. _Você o ama,_ ela pensa, _você ama esse Maroto idiota._ Sim, ama. E agora não há nada que se posa fazer, a não ser aceitar os defeitos dele, assim como ele aceita os dela.

Ela respirou fundo e se apoiou ao lado dele, na mesma posição. _Seja o que Merlin quiser._

- Concordo totalmente. – disse num suspiro, olhando para algum ponto indefinido no céu.

Ele sente o coração bater mais rápido do que nunca, mas não olha pra ela, apenas fecha os olhos e se acomoda melhor sobre os braços.

Nenhum dos dois não fala mais nada, e nem se olham. Talvez tenha sido o pior silêncio entre eles. Ambos queria falar, mas não sabiam como começar. Ele quer dizer o quanto a ama; que está realmente disposto a largar essa vida de Maroto (parte dela, na verdade) por ela; que vai fazer tudo o que ela quiser; que precisa de mais uma chance; que precisa dela. Ela quer dizer o quanto ele é idiota; o quanto o ama e odeia ao mesmo tempo; que ele não tem o direito de fazer isso com ela, deixá-la confusa; que quer socar a cara dele até ele não ter mais nenhum dente na boca. Mas ninguém fala nada.

- Ou talvez a idiota seja eu. – ela conclui e sai em direção à porta lentamente, _malditas lágrimas!_ Pensa secando com raiva novamente mais lágrimas.

- Lily! – ele diz de repente, e corre até ela, a segurando pelo braço. Ela nem tentou se soltar, e continuava secando os olhos com o punho da manga do outro braço, e olhando para qualquer lado que não seja o dele.

_É incrível como pode ser tão adorável._ Ele pensa com uma expressão boba enquanto olha ela, que parece uma criança pequena e inofensiva.

Involuntariamente sua mão livre vai em direção ao rosto dela. Seus dedos afastam a mão dela suavemente do rosto vermelho, e deslizam por sua bochecha molhada. Ela fecha os olhos e deixa escapar um suspiro fraco, ainda com a cabeça baixa.

- Lily. – ele diz baixinho, levantando o rosto dela pelo queixo. Ela abre os olhos, mas continua olhando para baixo, com os lábios enrugados num bico infantil. Ele não conseguiu evitar um sorriso leve. – Lily… - ele chama ainda segurando o queixo dela. – Me perdoa? – pergunta no mesmo tom, sem deixar de olhar nos olhos verdes dela.

- Eu… - ela começa, também baixinho. Passa a olhá-lo nos olhos. – Pra que? – ela diz com uma risada forçada. – Pra chegar semana que vem e você ter feito de novo, ai vir pedir desculpas e a idiota aqui aceitar? – tira a mão dele do seu rosto, e solta seu braço da outra mão dele. As lágrimas descendo livremente agora. – Não James, eu to cansada disso…

- Lily, por favor, me escuta. – ele pede a segurando de novo, mesmo contra a vontade dele. – É a última vez, se eu fizer algo você pode fazer o que quiser.

- Então você já está pensando na possibilidade de aprontar de novo. – ela diz com um sorriso triste e revirando os olhos. – Eu devia ter imaginado isso. – e tenta fugir dele de novo, mas dessa vez ele a segura com mais força. – Eu já disse que está tarde.

- E amanhã é sábado. – ele diz sério a prendendo delicadamente contra a parede para poder limpar suas lágrimas sem que ela escape. – Eu não quero te perder de novo Lily, eu… - ele morde o lábio inferior, e olha para o lado.

- Não consegue dizer, não é mesmo? – ela diz ainda no mesmo tom, algumas lágrimas ainda escorrendo. – Me dá licença. – e força a saída de novo.

- Calma. – ele praticamente implora.

- Não quero que diga se precisa de todo esse esforço. – ela cruza os braços, irritada. Ele abre a boca pra falar, mas ela interrompe. – Mas pelo visto não vamos sair daqui tão cedo, não é?

Ele suspira olhando para cima, mas ainda a segurando. Passa a mão pelos cabelos e depois pelo próprio rosto, arrumando os óculos que estavam escorregando novamente.

- Não é esforço, é só que… - ele diz tentando se expressar de uma forma clara. – Poxa Lily, você sabe…

- Não eu não sei. – ela diz inclinando a cabeça pro lado, e ainda muito séria.

- Vou te mostrar, então. – e antes que ela pudesse sequer pensar, ele segura seu rosto com as duas mãos, e a beija com delicadeza, mas também com desejo. Ela fica sem reação por instantes, mas logo corresponde ao beijo na mesma intensidade que ele, e sim, ela está consciente do que está acontecendo. Aos poucos os braços dela passam pelo pescoço dele, e os dele, pela cintura dela, num abraço forte.

Ele parou o beijo logo em seguida, mas continuaram abraçados. Ele beijou toda a bochecha dela carinhosamente, até chegar a sua orelha.

- Não é difícil. – ele sussurra no ouvido dela. – É simples assim… eu te amo Lily, eu te amo desde a primeira vez que vi você. E _sempre_ vou amar. Eu preciso de você.

O coração dela bate tão forte que parece que vai sair pela boca, e a única coisa que consegue fazer é apertar mais os braços em volta do pescoço dele, e beijá-lo de novo.

Não interessa quantas lágrimas derramou, ou de quantos palavrões já o chingou. Só o que importa agora é a certeza que o ama, mesmo que ele seja terrível, insistente, insuportavelmente chato, e muitas outras coisas. Ele a trata como se fosse uma princesa, mesmo que com alguns deslizes; ninguém poderia amar e cuidar dela do jeito que ele pode e faz, mesmo que seja desajeitado.

Defeitos todos têm, mas para se amar alguém não precisa fazer tanto sentido. É simples assim.

* * *

Só quero pedir desculpas pela falta de atualização de _Em Companhia Marota,_ mas ando com criatividade zero pra ela :/  
E sobre essa fic, bem, eu tava com vontade de postar algo, então fui imaginando a cena e escrevendo (:

_Lizzie._


End file.
